


Out of Air

by orchidbreezefc



Series: Air [2]
Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: I guess???, M/M, Roleplay, Rough Kissing, Sammy 'you know I like it rough' Stevens, Sloppy Makeouts, nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 10:12:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orchidbreezefc/pseuds/orchidbreezefc
Summary: Just a bit of good old-fashioned studio makeouts.Companion piece to [link: 'Running Low'].





	Out of Air

**Author's Note:**

> So like, I recognize that these two have other partners and this may or may not qualify as cheating depending on what else is going on in your/my headcanon, but like. This is like 450 words and there's like nothing in this ship's tag and I wrote it in one day, so. Sue me.

"I hate you," Ben says against your lips, punctuating the sentence with a contradictory swipe of his tongue through your mouth. "Do you know how fucking hard it gets to make it through a show when you're giving me those _eyes_? You complete--" tongue--"fucking--" tongue--"asshole."

"I know it gets hard," you say, grinning up at his expression as it twists into further outrage. "That's my whole goal." When you palm him through his skinny jeans to prove your success, he doesn't so much moan as angrily grunt and grind against you.

"You suck, and I want you so fucking bad, fuck," Ben says. He pulls the hair tie out of your hair, and that's fine, you know he's got a thing for you with your hair down, but--

"Don't you dare," you say, but he's already discarded the tie to god knows where. "God dammit, Ben! How am I supposed to find that?"

"Revenge!" Ben crows. You wish you could flip him and press him against something, but he's straddling you in your chair and the only surface available is the soundboard. It's definitely not worth _that_ hell.

Instead you grip him by the ass and back, hold him flush against your chest, and mutter, "I'll show you revenge." You bite his earlobe and he gasps.

It's so easy to take Ben apart. He has no patience. He goes from wrapping up the show with legs tightly crossed to squirming in your lap in a minute flat. It's so gratifying.

His hands are all over you, and yet he's moaning like you're the one touching him everywhere at once. You glance at the 'on air' sign just to double check that it's dark, then shove his shirt off his shoulder and bite down.

"Sammy! Shit!" Ben clutches you, shaking.

You slow down for a moment. "Too much?" you ask, sliding a soothing hand down his back.

Ben fixes you with a stare, then positively growls. "I cannot believe you--no. Jack-in-the-Box Jesus. It's fine. It's--good. Goddammit."

You raise an eyebrow. "I know I like it rough, but you, Benny? I'm surprised."

"Uh, I don't. Not super much," he admits, still clinging onto you like he's teetering on a cliff. "But with you, it's..." He turns redder and averts his gaze. "I'm tough. I can handle being roughed up a bit."

"Benjamin Arnold. You are a treasure and I have done nothing in my life to deserve you," you say, and blow a raspberry on his neck.

Ben cackles. "Stop it, dude, we had a contentious thing going!" He shoves away from you, looks into your face, and gives an overblown frown. "I hate you," he insists.

"I hate you more," you reply obediently, and he smiles at that before kissing you, the goddamn hypocrite.

**Author's Note:**

> Sammy gets to call him Benny because all of Ben's partners can do that. *looks pointedly at Dwayne*


End file.
